


Nunca Aceite a Maçã de uma Cobra

by JamJamho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mais tags podem ser adicionadas conforme a história progride, mais persongens podem ser adicionados conforme a história progride
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJamho/pseuds/JamJamho
Summary: Levi tinha a vida perfeita. Perfeita até que Hanji Zöe, a mulher dos seus piores pesadelos, invade sua vida e a vira de cabeça para baixo, uma maçã de cada vez.OuHanji trabalha para uma empresa interessada em comprar a fazenda de Levi. Para o azar dela, ele nunca vai vender. Para o azar dele, ela nunca desiste.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Outono: Tem uma serpente no meu quintal

**Author's Note:**

> Oi meus anjinhos, tudo bem? Obrigada por ter escolhido essa fic. O único aviso que eu tenho pra dar é que os diálogos estarão dentro de aspas "assim" ao invés de -assim. Ok? Essa fic também está sendo postada no Spirit Fanfic, o meu user lá é @3v1ldeb 🥰🥰

A manhã começou cedo na fazenda. O vento soprava nas nuvens, as dispersando e abrindo espaço para que os raios de sol brilhassem sobre o campo. Lá, no meio da fazenda, ficava uma casa. Pintada de branco e com as laterais amarelas, a casa era só mais uma réplica das casas das outras fazendas, apesar dessa ser um pouco maior e muito mais limpa também. As janelas da construção estavam abertas e seus parapeitos estavam decorados com diversos vasinhos de plantas, algumas flores, algumas ervas aromáticas. Se alguém passasse por aquelas bandas certamente acharia que as plantas eram cuidadas pela Sra. Ackerman, mas Levi Ackerman fazia questão de apontar o fato de ser ele o responsável pelo arco-íris de cores que decorava suas janelas e seu quintal. E, além disso, o homem fazia questão de franzir o cenho a qualquer menção de uma tal Sra. Ackerman porque não, não havia uma. 

Não que isso fosse por falta de opção. Levi não conseguia contar nos dedos a quantidade de moças que invadiram a entrada de sua casa quando ele havia acabado de se mudar para lá, no auge dos seus 26 anos, trazendo consigo o brilho encantador que todo homem da cidade tem, fazendo com que todas as mais belas moças da cidade se reunissem para se apresentarem, atraídas pelo misterioso ar que ele emitia. Sempre traziam consigo tortas, bolos e geléias de suas próprias fazendas, querendo ver sempre mais do homem que era tão bom nos trabalhos domésticos, sempre grosso em fala mas lindo e delicado em seus trabalhos manuais. 

Aos poucos, com o passar dos anos, o feitiço de amor que as mulheres e homens da cidade sentiam por Levi foi se dissipando, transformando-se em admiração pelo bom homem que ele era. No entanto isso não signfica que ele ainda não receba visitas de pessoas _apenas de passagem_ , que querem muito dar uma espiada nele enquanto corta lenha, ou enquanto cavalga pelos campos abertos de sua fazenda. 

Agora, se Levi tivesse que escolher seus visitantes preferidos, ele facilmente escolheria seu melhor amigo Erwin, com seus cabelos raio de sol e seu sorriso brilhante. Além dele Levi escolheria Petra, não só porque ela o ensinou a fazer deliciosas geléias, mas também por ter se mostrado ser uma ótima fazedora de chá gelado, que ele adora tomar em dias quentes de verão. 

Um grupo de adolescentes que falam muito alto e são muito bagunçados são outro exemplo de visistantes que se sentem em casa na fazenda de Levi, não importa o quanto ele os mande ir embora. Ele nunca perdoaria seu ajudante Eren por ter trago toda aquela molecada para a sua fazenda. E talvez, lá no fundo, em um cantinho que nenhum braço consegue alcançar, Levi goste das visitas das crianças, que sempre têm algo pronto para encher seus silêncios vazios de manhã.

Mas, infelizmente, nem tudo são flores na vida de Levi Ackerman. Ele queria que seus problemas amargos pudessem ser resolvidos com uma colherada de açúcar, tal como uma geléia, porém só havia uma coisa na vida de Levi que se assemelhasse a uma geléia de morango, e essa era a forma como suas bochecas avermelhavam-se em puro ódio toda vez que ele a via. 

Ela.

"LEEEVIII!!"

_Céus, não._

"LEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Levi não ousou desgrudar os olhos da macieira à sua frente, uma mão segurando o galho enquanto a outra puxava a fruta e a jogava na cesta aos seus pés. Ele observava a maneira como o galho se partia rapidamente com um satisfatório _snap_ , perguntando a Deus se era pecado desejar que aquele fosse o pescoço de Hanji, mesmo que só por um instante.

Do canto do olho ele podia ver que ela estava do outro lado da cerca que marcava o começo de sua fazenda, braços acenando freneticamente, sorriso tão largo que Levi podia ver mesmo dali, onde a macieira ficava sobre uma pequena colina ao lado de sua casa. 

Hanji pareceu notar que ele não abriria a cerca em nenhum momento, continuando sua linha de gritos enquanto tentava pular a cerca.

"LEEEEE" Uma pausa, e ela caiu de cara no chão. Levi sorriu, vitorioso.

"VIIIIIIII," Ela voltou a gritar ao se levantar, e Levi xingou internamente. 

Como pode alguém ser tão barulhenta? Mas ela sabia que dava nos nervos de Levi. Ah, se sabia. 

Os olhos de Levi encontraram os dela enquanto ela subia a colina, porém ele não encontrou nenhuma malícia ali. Os olhos de Hanji apenas refletiam a luz do sol, o marrom virando mel por baixo de seus óculos. Ela caminhou até ele, ficando de pé na frente do tronco, sua figura ficando escondida de Levi, que só conseguia ver os fios soltos daquele rabo de cavalo mal amarrado. Lentamente, ela se movia ao redor da árvore.

"Qual o problema, não tinha me escutado? Estava começando a ficar preocupada pensando que de alguma forma eu havia ficado invisível, ou pior, que tinha batido na porta errada!"

"Como isso pode ser pior, quatro olhos idiota? E pra sua informação, você não bateu em porta nenhuma- Oi, nem pense nisso!" Levi deu um tapa na mão de Hanji que havia começado a se mover em direção à cesta. 

"Sabe que poderia comprar todas as maçãs do mundo com o dinheiro dessa fazenda, não sabe? Tudo o que tem que fazer é vender essa belezinha pra mim." Hanji deu algumas batidas no tronco da árvore, sorrindo como se tivesse acabado de criar um argumento irrefutável, livre de erros. 

O olho de Levi tremeu ao lembrar a primeira vez em que a mulher botou os pés na fazenda, um mês atrás: 

_"Levi? Sr. Levi Ackerman?"_

_Levi deu um pulinho, movendo os olhos do cavalo à sua frente, "Mas que porr-"_

_"Ah, desculpe por te assustar," A mulher deu um passo pra frente, entrando no estábulo de Levi. Ele podia apenas observar, tão atônito que seus músculos não respondiam a qualquer comando._

_"Meu nome é Hanji Zöe," ela estendeu a mão para ele, mas Levi fez questão de não apertá-la. Seus olhos olharam-a de cima a baixo, analizando o estúpido terno e parando quando ele viu duas manchas enormes de terra naqueles joelhos._

_Ela- Ela pulou a cerca?_

_A mão de Hanji caiu ao seu lado, aparentemente nem um pouco abatida pela falta de reciprocidade no gesto se seu sorriso largo era alguma indicação. Levi, por outro lado, já se sentia pronto para estrangulá-la bem ali, na frente dos cavalos._

_"Que tipo de palhaça é você?"_

_Hanji soltou uma risada tão alta que até o cavalo se assustou, movendo-se para os fundos do seu cubículo._

_"Me responda logo de uma vez antes que eu a coloque pra fora dessa fazenda a chutes," os braços cruzados de Levi indicavam que ele não estava de brincadeira, e Hanji limpou a garganta antes de falar:_

_"Veja, Sr. Ackerman, eu trabalho para a companhia Tropa de Exploração e meus chefes estão muitíssimo interessados nas suas terra-"_

_"Chefe Hanji!" Ouviu-se um grito afobado vindo em direção ao estábulo, e Levi sentiu seu sangue esquentar ao ver outro intruso se aproximar, esse mais alto e mais arrumado que a mulher, trazendo consigo uma pasta grande e grossa. Ele arfava, cansado, parando ao lado de Hanji e de frente a Levi._

_"Ah, Moblit! Sr. Ackerman esse é Moblit Berner, meu assistente que também trabalha para a Tropa de-"_

_"…Merda."_

_Os lábios de Hanji pararam em um biquinho confuso, olhos arregalados atrás de seus óculos, "Perdão?"_

_"Você, seu assistente idiota e sua empresa de merda, quero que todos vão à merda e saiam dessa fazenda antes que eu os faça saírem."_

_Hanji imaginou o pequeno homem correndo atrás deles com um forcado e teve que segurar o riso. Moblit, por outro lado, parecia pronto para cagar nas calças._

_"Chefe você não bateu na porta, bateu?"_

_"Não, porque não havia porta. Achei que podíamos só aparecer, como nos filmes!"_

_"Chefe, tem que parar de assistir Anne Com um E-"_

_"Saiam agora, seus filhos da puta!"_

_"Sim, sim, estamos indo Sr. Ackerman, não precisa se preocupar!" Moblit tentou sorrir, mas sua expressão mais parecia uma careta de dor. Ele agarrou Hanji pelo braço e a puxou dali, quase correndo enquando ela gritava:_

_"Volto amanhã, Sr. Ackerman, deixe a porta aberta!!"_

"Levi?"

"Huh?" Levi mexeu a cabeça, mandando os pensamentos pra longe. Ele logo vestiu sua carranca usual novamente, colhendo o resto das maçãs que ainda estavam na árvore, ignorando Hanji completamente. 

"No que estava pensando?" 

"Em que desculpa dar a polícia sobre seu desaparecimento." 

"Por quê?" Hanji se aproximou dele, sorrindo sarcástica, "Planeja me sequestrar?" 

Levi encontrou seus olhos com a mesma carranca, nem piscando ao responder que "Sim, e vou fazer você de adubo." 

Hanji riu descontrolada, segurando a barriga enquanto Levi erguia a cesta em seus braços e caminhava em direção a sua casa.

"Posso pelo menos escolher que planta vou adubar?"

Ele se virou para Hanji, jogando uma maçã em sua cara, "Não. Coma e engorde pra que tenha muito."

"Ah, Levi!" Os olhos de Hanji brilharam ao olhar a maçã, "Sabia que no fundo você era um fofo!" 

Levi abriu a porta de sua casa e entrou, colocando a cesta no chão e tirando os sapatos. Ele ignorou o barulho da mordida de Hanji bem como o grito que se seguiu, rapidamente segurando a porta para que ela não pudesse entrar.

"Levi, como pôde me dar uma maçã bixada?!!"

O menor dos sorrisos se esticou nos lábios de Levi e ele falou, antes de fechar a porta,

"Nunca aceite a maçã de uma cobra, quatro olhos idiota."

°°°°°°°°

"Capitão!" 

"Já falei pra não me chamar de capitão, Eren."

"É, mas soa muito bem. Combina com você," Eren riu, grunhindo ao levantar o regardor de água, regando os legumes de Levi. 

Levi se lembrava bem do dia em que conheceu Eren, há pelo menos seis anos atrás. O garoto não podia ter mais de dez anos, com suas bochechas rechonchudas e sua cara de moleque. Sempre andava colado com dois de seus melhores amigos, sempre explorando um canto diferente do campo, e foi em uma dessas explorações que ele, Mikasa e Armin conheceram Levi. 

_Pularam a cerca de Levi (sério, por que as pessoas continuam fazendo isso?) e saíram correndo ao redor da casa. Levi estava lá dentro, trabalhando em mais uma generosa faxina quando ouviu diversos gritinhos e risadas. Por um momento ele ficou paralisado no corredor de entrada, pensando que eram assim que filmes de terror começavam: com a risada de crianças._

_Quando ele abriu a porta se deu de cara com três crianças correndo para lá e para cá. Uma delas, a mais alta de todas, tinha os cabelos tão escuros quanto carvão, muito similares aos de Levi. O outro, o mais baixinho, tinha os cabelos louros e brilhantes como os de Erwin, e por um instante Levi se perguntou se ele e Erwin tiveram fihos sem o próprio conhecimento. O terceiro, o que gritava e ria mais alto, tinha os olhos brilhantes como duas esmeraldas._

_A irritação de Levi foi se dissipando lentamente, especialmente porque nenhuma das crianças parecia ter se dado conta de que ele tinha aberto a porta, e também porque Levi não era nenhum tipo de monstro sem coração. Sim, o barulho o iritava, mas eram só crianças._

_Até que o garoto de olhos verdes abaixou as calças e mostrou a bunda para os outros, que gritaram e riram descontroladamente._

_"Oi!"_

_Há uma razão para filmes de terror sempre terem uma criança, afinal._

"Capitão, está me ouvindo?" A barra das calças de Eren fora totalmente encharcada pelo regador. Levi suspirou e se perguntou quanto tempo mais levaria até que o garoto desenvolvesse coordenação motora.

"Deixe que eu faço isso, você tira essas ervas daqui." Eles trocaram de lugar. Levi regava um lado enquanto Eren agaixava e puxava as ervas daninhas do outro.

"Eu estava falando, capitão, que minha tia vem visitar o campo por alguns dias, e que ela queria muito ver o máximo de coisas possíveis." 

Levi murmurou para que ele continuasse.

"E eu queria muito mostrar pra ela onde eu trabalho, e tals," Eren riu nervoso, coçando a nuca com a mão enlameada. "Sabe... Sabe o que quero dizer? Lógico que não precisa se for atrapalhar, eu sei que você não gosta muito de visitas e-"

"Eren."

"Hm?"

"Tudo bem. Pode trazê-la pra cá. Só me avise com antecedência, ok?" 

"Sim, obrigado capitão!"

"Tch. E qual o nome dessa tal tia?"

"Tia Zöe!" 

_Zöe, Zöe... Por que sinto que já ouvi esse nome antes?_

No céu, as nuvens começaram a cobrir o sol. Levi não sabia o por quê, mas sentia que era um mal presságio.


	2. Outono: Queria te afogar como uma baleia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! Mais um capítulo!! Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo em português e é tão bom de escreve-la!!! Eu estou muito animada com essa história e obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior, eles me fizeram muito feliz! Boa leitura meus amores 🥰🥰

Quando Levi percebeu, já era tarde demais. Ele teve uma semana. Sete dias, 168 horas inteiras para se livrar da maldição que caminhava até a sua porta lentamente, um braço ao redor do pescoço de Eren enquanto o outro acenava e ela sorria, como se aquela fosse sua caminhada até os portões do céu.

Para Levi, aquele sorriso era o portal para o inferno. 

"Capitão!" Eren correu dos braços de Hanji e até Levi, que estava de braços cruzados, apoiado na parede ao lado da porta de entrada. 

Os olhos de Levi viraram dois riscos enquanto ele olhava Eren de cima a baixo, averiguando se o garoto podia de alguma forma saber quem Hanji realmente era e o inferno que ela o fazia passar todos os dias. Nesse mesmo momento Mikasa apareceu de onde ela estava do lado de trás da casa, chamando-o para onde as outras crianças estavam. Quando ele a viu, os olhos de Eren viraram duas estrelas cintilantes e suas bochechas se avermelharam como uma maçã. 

Levi revirou os olhos. Não tinha como aquele bobo saber de nada. 

Hanji se aproximava cada vez mais perto e Eren virou-se para Levi, falando nervosamente que, 

"Hm, Capitão, tenho que te avisar que... Tia Zöe pode ser um pouco... _Intensa_ às vezes." 

_Nem me fale._

"Ah, então você é o famoso Levi?" Hanji finalmente alcançou a casa, sorrindo e estendendo a mão. 

Levi pensou em não apertá-la. Pensou em deixar Hanji com o braço esticado o máximo de tempo possível até que ele, com sorte, caísse do corpo e a fizesse ir embora, mas ele não o fez. Não o fez porque viu do canto do olho a maneira como Eren se segurava para não ir correndo até seus amigos, e ficou com pena. 

_Ah, diabo de coração!_

"Pode ir agora, Eren," ele suspirou, se perguntando se em algum momento o menino planejou apresentar a fazenda ele mesmo, ao invés de jogar tudo nos ombros de Levi. "Eu cuido da Sra. Zöe de aqui por diante."

Eren acentiu, correndo até os fundos da casa sem pensar duas vezes. Naquele ponto a mão de Levi já tinha ido ao encontro da de Hanji, apertando muito mais forte do que qualquer um acharia necessário. Quando Eren finalmente sumiu de suas vistas ele soltou a mão da mulher, desejando morrer o mais rápido possível. 

"Boa saída baixinho, mas não vá se apegando," Hanji sacudiu a mão, sentindo a dor se dissipar, "Nossa relação é estritamente profissional." 

"Não há relação alguma, quatro olhos idiota," seus braços se cruzaram contra o peito, "O que fez dessa vez, exatamente? Perseguiu um dos meus funcionários e o forçou a trazê-la até aqui?"

Hanji gargalhou, "Sim, na verdade sim. Diferente de um certo alguém ele sabe reconhecer uma boa oferta quando vê uma." 

Levi quase mostrou a língua para ela, se sentindo idiota só com o pensamento. Deus, ela realmente trazia o pior dele à tona. Ele ia a responder com uma indireta quando a porta da casa se abriu e dela uma cabeça ruiva e sorridente saiu. 

"Levi, pare de ser rude e deixe a visita entrar!" 

"Está tudo bem, Petra. Só jogue umas cascas de laranja aqui no chão que ela come, tenho certeza." 

Os olhos de Petra se arregalaram e seu rosto tomou uma expressão de horror quando ela viu que a moça à sua frente estava rindo do que ele disse. 

"Ignore ele, hm, Sra. Zöe, não é mesmo? Aqui dentro é muito mais confortável. Entre, entre," Petra pegou a mão de Hanji e a puxou para dentro. 

Levi podia jurar que viu seu vasinho de arruda murchar quando Hanji entrou.

Ele entrou em casa logo após elas, assistindo a maneira como as duas mulheres rapidamente se dissolveram em uma conversa. Levi bufou. Pensou em segui-las por todos os cantos da casa para ter certeza de que Hanji não tocaria em nada, mas desistiu ao ver a maneira como elas andavam de lugar para lugar, sem se importar nem um pouco com ele. Para todos os efeitos, Levi era apenas o titular da casa. A construção, na prática, pertencia aos seus amigos enxeridos.

Do lado esquerdo do corredor de entrada tinha uma pequena porta, que se aberta revelaria um compartimento para casacos. Do lado direito havia uma sapateira, que Levi jogaria na cabeça de quem não usasse ( ~~Connie e Sasha sabiam bem disso~~ ). Depois do corredor havia a sala e a cozinha que eram abertas. A janela da cozinha estava aberta, e por entre os vasinhos de flores que se encontravam ali, podia-se ver um grupo de adolescentes conversando alto no jardim de Levi.

Levi deixou as mulheres conversarem sozinhas, suspirando e andando em direção à poltrona de couro em que Erwin estava sentado na sala, olhos azuis brilhando enquanto ele assistia a um documentário sobre baleias na TV. Levi se sentou no braço da pontrona, braços cruzados enquanto ele suspirava mais uma vez.

"Dia ruim?" Erwin perguntou sem tirar os olhos da TV.

"Tão fácil de notar assim?" 

Erwin riu, "Seu suspiro é tão triste quanto o de uma baleia azul."

"E desde quando baleias suspiram, Erwin," Levi respondeu em tom seco, porque era óbvio que elas não o faziam. 

"Mas é lógico que suspiram!" Erwin virou a cabeça para o amigo, chocado, "De que outro modo elas vão expressar descontentamento?" 

"É a porra de uma baleia, Erwin, não um ator do coliseu," Levi descruzou os braços, focando-se na baleia da TV, "Além do mais, é óbvio que elas não conseguem suspirar."

"E o que o faz ter tanta certeza?"

"Simples. Elas iriam se afogar."

Um silêncio longo se seguiu, e Erwin soltou um riso. 

"Baleias não se afogam, Levi!"

"Mas é lógico que se afogam, por que acha que suas bocas estão sempre fechadas? Para não beber água, se não se afogam."

"Mas se não bebem água como não morrem de sede?"

"São baleias, Erwin, já nascem com a água no sangue ou sei lá!" 

"Do que estão falando?" Hanji apareceu na frente dos homens, e Levi revirou os olhos. _Essa enxerida._

"Levi acha que baleias não bebem água e que se afogam," Erwin falou debochado, "Ah, você deve ser Zöe, certo? Me chamo Erwin, amigo de Levi," eles apertaram as mãos, sorrindo.

Levi ficou atônito. Aquela charlatã, vendedora irritante, quatro olhos idiota estava se infiltranto em cada buraco da vida dele como água em seus pumões, o afogando toda vez que ele a via. 

Ah mas se Hanji queria brincar, tudo bem. Ele podia brincar. 

"Acredito que a Senhorita Zöe ainda não nos falou o que ela faz da vida, ou falou?" Levi sorriu cinicamente, "Além de ser uma porquinha profissional, é claro."

Erwin engasgou e Petra assistia horrorizada da cozinha.

Hanji apenas riu, os olhos virando duas luas crescentes enquanto ela dizia da maneira mais doce possível que, "Essa é só uma das minhas especialidades. Mas isso não te surpreenderia, não é Levi?"

"E o que quer dizer com isso?"

"Bem, eu ser uma porquinha não deve surpreender alguém que tem 'gnomo de jardim' no currículo."

"Ora sua-"

"Está pronto!" Petra gritou da cozinha, gesticulando para que todos se reunissem ao redor da mesa. "Levi, por que não me ajuda a colocar os pratos?" 

Levi bufou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa. 

_Essacabeçudaquatroolhosporquinhaidiotavoupegarseusóculoseparti-losaomeioeenfia-losnoseura-_

Levi encheu dois copos com gelo e chá e colocou-os na mesa onde Erwin e Petra se sentavam. Fez o mesmo com um copo para si, colocando-o onde ele sentaria na mesa, o mais longe de Hanji possível. Por fim, colocou apenas gelo em um copo e pôs na mesa onde Hanji se sentava: 

"Espere que derrete."

Petra suspirou e Erwin teve que controlar o riso, porque nunca tinha visto Levi agir de maneira tão infantil. A ruiva fez menção de se levantar e encher o copo de Hanji, mas essa a dispensou com um sorriso, pegando um cubo de gelo e o mastigando o mais alto possível. Levi a encarou com uma expressão de ódio.

"O que? Só estou quebrando o gelo," Ela riu como uma idiota da própria piada.

E o feitiço vira contra o feitiçeiro.

"Então, Hanji, por quanto tempo pretende ficar no campo?" Petra perguntou, animada.

"É, Hanji, quanto tempo até ir embora?" Levi deu uma garfada violenta em seu prato.

"Bem, na realidade," O sorriso de Hanji ficou tenso, e ela olhou para a janela da cozinha antes de falar baixinho que, "Não contem ao meu sobrinho sobre isso, ele tende a ficar muito animado com qualquer coisa, mas essa visita não foi só pra conhecer o campo."

"Hm? O que quer dizer?" Erwin perguntou e Levi só pensava _não, não, não, pare de falar agora, pare, pare, pare-_

"Estou pensando em me mudar para cá." 

_Santo Deus._

"Mas isso é ótimo, Hanji!" Petra deu um gritinho de felicidade, abraçando a mulher que estava sentada ao seu lado. À frente de Hanji, sentando do outro lado da mesa, Levi olhava para nada em particular, sentindo sua alma esvair do corpo. 

Aquela era obviamente só mais uma de suas tentativas idiotas de o fazer vender a fazenda, mas o que ela pretendia fazer agora? Comprar uma casa e enganar a todos? Embranquecer até o último fio de cabelo de Levi até que ele murchasse como uma passa, perdesse a vida e a vendesse suas terras? Levi desejava que um titã aparecesse em sua porta e comesse a todos eles se isso significasse o fim do seu sofrimento. 

"Sei que seremos grandes amigos!" Hanji segurou as mãos de Petra enquanto a ruiva falava de todas as coisas boas da cidade e de todos os eventos divertidos que aconteciam no decorrer do ano. 

Levi não participou da conversa nem uma vez, e mal olhava para Hanji. As horas foram passando e o sol começou a se abaixar no céu, indicando o começo do entardecer. As crianças já tinham ido embora e só restava Eren, que caminhava junto com Petra e Erwin até a cerca de Levi. Hanji andava um pouco mais afastada, falando com Levi.

"Você é idiota e estúpida. Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer para me deixar em paz até que você finalmente o faça?" 

"Levii, você é muito mau! E se eu quiser mesmo morar aqui, no campo, e aí?"

"O mundo é imenso, quatro olhos de merda, escolha outro!"

Eles estavam chegando na cerca, e Hanji olhou para Levi, "Devia me ajudar a achar uma casa como um bom amigo!"

"Nunca," Levi respondeu seco. "Nunca seremos amigos." 

Ela não pareceu se abalar, falando que, "Bem, mesmo assim, tem alguma sugestão?" 

Levi fingiu ponderar, só falando quando eles finalmente chegaram até a cerca que,

"Bem, sempre há espaço para mais uma galinha no galinheiro. Se pedir com jeitinho, talvez algum idiota a aceite."

Hanji riu e Levi se despediu de seus amigos, assistindo o carro deles desaparecer na estrada. Enquanto ele caminhava de volta para casa, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhou para o céu. Lá um par de estrelas começou a brilhar, muito distantes uma da outra. Levi escolheu a mais brilhante e fez um pedido, por mais idiota que aquilo fosse.

_Que a quatro olhos nunca mais volte aqui._

Suspirando, ele seguiu até em casa. 

_Deus, mas que dia terrível._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, baleia suspira ou não suspira? Como sempre, vocês podem me encontrar no tumblr como @lapdancesqueen. Comentários e kudos são bem vindos! Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!! ☺️😊😊😊🤗

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Kudos e comentários são bem vindos. Essa história não tem cronograma de atualização, então os capítulos serão postados conforme eles são escritos. Vocês também podem me achar no tumblr como @lapdancesqueen. Obrigada por ler e tenha um ótimo dia ! 🥰


End file.
